


La Fiesta del Zorro

by Simpira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys' Love, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Party, Sexual Humor, Smut, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: ¿Deseas bailar con él?Cuando Victor celebra su más gran victoria, comete el grave error de abrazar una estatuilla y susurrarle todos sus más íntimos deseos. Con una botella de champagne y una invitación a sus pies, un travieso zorro despierta de un largo sueño e intentará colarse a la fiesta. ¡Cueste lo que cueste!





	1. Victor no está en el menú

**Author's Note:**

> Los 5 primeros capítulos serán cortos, el resto irá con normalidad :)

**VICTOR NO ESTÁ EN EL MENÚ HASTA NUEVO AVISO**

 

 

Su voz vino como un tornado, entonando poderosos gallos que hicieron que sus vellos se ericen hasta la punta de su cola. Con los ojos entrecerrados, escuchó su torpe andar bajo el arco del palacio: Sus zapatos levantando polvo y sus aceleradas pisadas como un borrego recién nacido.

Despertar nunca había sido tan tedioso para el espíritu de zorro, pues siempre había sido con rezos y con vastas ofrendas de las mejores cosechas de los pobladores, y no con un enervante chillido que reventó sus delicados tímpanos. _¿Quién es el imbécil que hace tanta bulla?_ , pensó ofuscado, revolcándose alrededor de su monumento.

A mitad de la noche, cuando la luna acompañaba las esplendorosas estrellas en el firmamento; éstas iluminaron una alta figura que se tambaleaba para un lado de las barandas de piedra hacia otro extremo. Vistiendo un extraño traje negro con una botella en mano, prosiguió tarareando las nuevas tendencias japonesas y le dio otro sorbo. A zancadas, cruzó el antiguo puente y se encaminó a una fila de estatuillas.

En ese entonces, el zorro había recobrado la consciencia por completo. Desde su sitio, contempló al extranjero con ligero interés. Nunca había visto a un hombre con dichas facciones, mucho menos en esa zona del palacio, apartado de todas las atracciones: Su plateada cabellera desordenada, orbes tan azules como las orquídeas y una bonita boca acorazonada. Pese a estar sudoroso, con la ropa desajustada, sin un zapato y grandes parches de piel carmesí que prendían sus mejillas, tenía un exótico atractivo. _Un humano_ , examinó. _Uno muy ebrio y distraído. No será difícil quitarle sus riñones para saciar mi hambre._

En silencio, siguió observándolo danzando y cantando, usando el pico del envase de vidrio como micrófono. Repentinamente, el hombre notó una bonita escultura de zorro, indiscutiblemente diferente a las demás, y avanzó hacia ella, balbuceando. De otra voltereta, perdió el equilibrio y terminó a los pies de la imagen.

Al principio, el zorro no entendió qué le estaba diciendo. Era una mezcla de su tartamudez, su saliva goteando y un idioma foráneo. Sin embargo, se percató que no eran palabras de felicidad. El tono del humano denotaba extrema desesperación y soledad, como la que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cuando le imploraban para que cometiese otra travesura. A comparación de sus benevolentes hermanos, denominados como _zenko_ , él era un _yako_ : Una criatura de campo que le encantaba hacer diabluras.

—Quiero tener una pareja, ¿es mucho pedir? —gimoteó el hombre, abrazándolo—. Sólo quiero tener a alguien con quien ver películas, comer como chanchitos bajo las sábanas en un invierno y tomarnos de la mano cuando vayamos a hacer compras. Me gustaría vivir el amor puro.

Sus oraciones lo tomaron desprevenido. Para un _yako_ , era una rareza que le rogasen por amor. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pidiesen que hiciese maldades al prójimo. Si deseaban que el vecino pisara excremento vacuno, el zorro lo cumplía; si querían que sus cosechas trunquen, también lo hacía. Era hilarante ver sufrir a los pobres humanos. Y heló aquí, recibiendo amorosas peticiones de un maldito borracho que no paraba de lloriquear, limpiándose los mocos con el tejido que decoraba su estatua y los apestosos pedos que se le escapaban por su nefasta melancolía.

—Sólo quiero ser amado —añadió, aspirando sus fluidos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró al monumento—. Tal vez **tú** podrías ser mi pareja —pió, prendiéndose de ésta entre risas.

_Debes de estar bromeando._

—Yo, Victor Nikiforov, te declaró mi esposo de por vida. ¿Me oyes? No puedes irte del altar —musitó adormilado—. ¡Ni que fueras a escapar de todas formas! Eres de piedra. Necesitaríamos una grúa —rió a carcajadas—. _Ta, ta, tatan. Ta, ta, tatan._

El zorro rodó sus ojos, meneando su cabeza.

—Aquí tienes la invitación —dijo, retirando un sobre arrugado de su bolsillo y poniéndolo en un orificio entre sus patas—. Misma hora, misma fecha. No puedes faltar o tendré que perseguirte con la policía.

_No deberías hacer eso. Te arrepentirás._

—¿Qué crees que dirán cuando les diga que mi esposo es una roca? —ronroneó, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida—. _¡Alto ahí, loca! Es ilegal estar atraído a una piedra sexualmente_ —chilló, apuntándole con su índice para estallar de risa nuevamente.

Victor intentó incorporarse, sujetándose del collar rojo. De repente, la tela cedió y los finos hilos se separaron, descociéndola en su totalidad. En su torpeza, tropezó y sus labios fueron a parar sobre la nariz de la estatua. El impacto reventó su labio superior, quebrantó uno de sus dientes al igual que el sello que resguardaba el escape de la mágica criatura. La estatuilla se partió en dos desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y un vapor salió desde lo más profundo de ella, expandiéndose como una tarde de rocío. El espíritu de zorro surgió de ésta, aterrizando descalzo junto al hombre con quien había firmado un inesperado contrato.

Adolorido, Victor advirtió una presencia desde lo bajo. En su embriaguez, no estuvo seguro de lo que era, pero fue como un sueño. Un chico lo estudiaban. ¿Quién era ese apuesto joven? ¿Era la persona que tanto había buscado? Con un fino hilo de sangre ensuciando su camisa, Victor le dedicó una sonrisa y se sumió en silencio.

—Victor Nikiforov —repitió el zorro, tomando la invitación entre sus dedos—. Lástima que ya no podré comerte.

De un chasquido, lo elevó en el aire, y lo depositó sobre sus brazos.


	2. El sueño

**EL SUEÑO QUE DINAMITÓ MI ROPA INTERIOR  
**

**YO HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me enamoré? Creo que nunca lo hice. ¿Es eso posible? Puede que... lo haya hecho sólo una vez, aunque fue una sensación efímera que hizo que mi corazón se aceleré. Posiblemente fue un sueño, pero fue uno de los más hermosos que había tenido.

**SÓLO PARA MANTENERTE EN MIS BRAZOS**

A mitad de la noche, una sedosa cabellera me cosquilleó la nariz, cuya fragancia era singular. Una dulce presencia que me envolvió en cientos de caricias; me protegía del frío vientecillo, serpenteando mi torso de delicados movimientos que me electrizaban hasta la nuca; acarició mi pecho como si se tratase del tesoro de una ninfa, resbalando sus uñas por mis clavículas, y trazó sus yemas por mi cuello.

**TRATAR DE HACERTE REÍR**

Me sujetó del mentón, alzándolo en su dirección. Y cuando abrí mis ojos, unos bonitos irises otoñales resplandecieron en la penumbra. Sus labios desnudos, provocativos y algodonosos que contrastaban con su azabache cabellera. Torció mi rostro en ambos sentidos, deslizando su mirada por cada extremo.

— _Sellaremos el contrato después de tratarte_ —dijo melódicamente.

Quise preguntar de qué estaba hablando, ¿qué clase de acuerdo? No recordaba ninguno. Abrí mi boca, pero no emití palabra alguna. La cabeza me daba vueltas, mi lengua se anudó y mi garganta se cerró.

**SÓLO PARA QUEDARME DORMIDO CONTIGO**

Luego lo tuve cada vez más cerca, su aliento recayendo sobre mí. Y me besó. Fue un gesto azucarado, generoso que hizo que mi corazón se redoblara en pleno desfile. Un mimo completamente diferente al que alguna vez he probado. Juré que era ningún otro sabor podría compararse con éste. Lo vi abrir sus ojos lentamente. Suavizó su mirada y profundizó el beso.

**¿ME RECORDARÁS?**

Al partir, me quedé gélido. Era la soledad misma, trepándose desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Odiaba ese sentimiento. Volverme a quedar solo. Deseaba enamorarme, amar a alguien. Y lo había encontrado.

Mucho después, desapareció.

Oscuridad, ¿por qué estás borrando todo de negro? No puedo ver nada. Ya no lo puedo ver. ¿Por qué las cosas tan hermosas tienen que desaparecer?

¡Vuelve! Por favor, dime tu nombre e iré a buscarte. No importa dónde, yo estaré ahí.

**PORQUE YO SÉ**

¡Ah! Es cierto... Lo había olvidado. Sólo es un sueño. El amor es solamente una fantasía que he añorado, y que nunca obtendré.

**QUE NO TE OLVIDARÉ**

No importa si sólo fue una ilusión, para mí fue real. ¿Quién era? ¿Lo volveré a ver? Si fuese posible, no me gustaría despertar.


	3. ¡Es un niño de verdad!

**¡ES UN NIÑO DE VERDAD, PAPÁ GEPPETTO RUSO!**

 

 

Los riñones era su platillo favorito, sean marinados con diferentes brebajes o cocinados a fuego lento en una fogata. El zorro permanecía intranquilo, meciéndose en ambas direcciones con la idea de devorarse a media nación. Su estómago rugía, demandándole grandes porciones de comida que no podían ser adquiridas por el _pequeño_ problema que tenía frente a él.

—Victor —llamó el zorro—. ¡Oye, Victor!

Uno de los zapatos que había recogido salió volando, golpeando al pobre humano en el torso. Victor se estremeció ante el impacto, gruñendo en sus sueños, y se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda al zorro. Frunciendo ceño, la criatura lo comenzó a jalonear por los tobillos. Victor dejó escapar un bufido y le dio una patada en la barriga, mandándolo a rodar; y continuó roncando a rienda suelta.

—¡Victor! —refunfuñó, frotándose el inesperado ataque que lo dejó sin aliento.

 _Ni los bueyes se comportan así_ , pensó ofuscado _._ De un brinco, se puso de pie y fue a zarandearlo como si su vida dependiese de ello. El zorro le piñizcó los mofletes, le dio un par de bofetadas y le arranchó la camisa para retorcerle las tetillas. Nada de eso parecía perturbarlo. Irritado, se sentó a su lado y se recostó sobre él. _Impertinente humano... ¿Qué podría hacerlo despertar? No puede ser posible que esté cuidando de él cuando debería ser al revés._ Sus orejas se alzaron y su rabo se batió ante la repentina idea. El zorro se volvió hacia él y pegó sus labios muy cerca de su oreja. Con una cándida mueca, murmuró:

—La estatua está escapando del altar.

—¡No, todo menos la piedra! —chilló Victor, alzándose y dándole un cabezazo en el proceso.

El zorro se llevó las manos a la nariz, alarmándose por la fuerza bruta que lo había empujado, profiriendo un listado de lisuras mientras se retorcía. Por otro lado, Victor se restregó los ojos, bostezando. Ya era de día.

La iluminación era demasiado potente. Los rayos de mañana lo cegaron, encrespándolo por su intensidad. ¿Quién había dejado las persianas abiertas? ¿Una de las mucamas? Entre más tiempo pasaba, más se adecuaba a la idea que no se encontraba en una habitación. Su mano sintió la aspereza de la hierba, el cantar de las aves, la dura superficie del suelo. No estaba en el hotel.

—¿Podrías despertar como un hombre común y corriente? —espetó alguien, raspando sus dientes.

Aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Victor se volvió hacia ella, buscándola desesperadamente. La alta silueta fue tomando forma, despacio y precisa. Reconoció una melena negra, peinada en un moño; los mismos orbes cafés y el resto de facciones del que se había enamorado en una noche. El joven japonés, que vestía un kimono turquesa, no dejaba de refunfuñar:

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces te he tratado de despertar? Pensé que te habías partido el cuello cuando te vi rebotar como pelota contra la piedra. Fue gracioso, y a la vez, molesto porque no me imaginé que...

—¡No fue un sueño! —chilló Victor, aferrándose a él—. ¡Eres real!

El zorro se tensó ante el tacto, manteniéndose tieso como una tabla. Sus orejas y su cola se erizaron, inquietándose con el pasar de los segundos. Victor se apartó y lo giró sobre su sitio, estudiando cada miembro, pestaña, ojo y ceja del muchacho. Lo más curioso de su apariencia fueron dos erguidas orejas y una cola de sacudidor. También le cogió de éstas, desvergonzadamente, disfrutando del suave pelaje al acariciarlas a su antojo.

—¡No me toques! —masculló el zorro, dándole un manotazo—. Suficiente con que haya tenido que pasar la noche contigo.

La confesión sobrecogió a Victor, ruborizándolo en el acto.

—Así que... lo hicimos —murmuró risueño—. ¿Estás enojado por mi movimiento de pelvis? Cuando me emociono, no puedo controlar el ritmo. Dime si te lastime al embestirte.

El zorro le cubrió la boca, alteradísimo.

—¡No! —aulló, escandalizado—. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar con tu segunda cabeza por un momento y escucharme? Eres mucho más agraviante de lo que pensé. Primero te me tiras encima, destruyes mi hogar y tienes una de las flatulencias más potentes. Asumí que mi nariz se caería a pedazos y... —Hizo una breve pausa, retomando el aliento—. Ese no es el punto. El punto es que soy un _yako_ y tenemos un contrato que cumplir. Entre más rápido terminemos con ello, me podré larga más pronto. No me volverás a ver y vamos a pretender que esto nunca sucedió.

Victor parpadeó.

—¿Un _yako_?

—Un zorro. Uno mágico —explicó.

Victor volvió a parpadear, esbozando una grata sonrisa.

—Sabía que el amor de mi vida no podía ser una persona común y corriente —afirmó, ampliándola—. Tenía que ser uno de esos raritos que les gusta los dibujos japoneses y van a esas convenciones como ganado —agregó contento.

El zorro se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz, y meneó su cabeza de forma negativa.

—Yo no... Como sea —dijo, derrotado.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas —aseguró Victor, aproximándose—. Al contrario, quiero saber tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Más te vale no acercarte más de lo que pretendes o te prenderé en llamas —siseó, alzando sus dedos—. Eso no importa. Necesito que me expliques qué significa esto.

De la abertura de su traje, el zorro extrajo una envoltura arrugada y se la enseñó. Abrió el sobre azul, retirando una invitación de bordes dorados con letras nítidamente impresas. Iba dirigido a Victor Nikiforov, uno de los participantes del Grand Prix del mismo año. Se mostraba la fecha, el lugar y la hora.

—¿Sabes cuántos días faltan para la fiesta? —inquirió el zorro—. Necesito bailar contigo una pieza ese mismo día y nuestro contrato se disolverá.

—Pues... —comenzó Victor, tomándola entre sus dedos—. La fiesta se realizó la noche de ayer.

El alma del zorro pareció haberse salido por su orto, perdiéndose en los jardines del palacio.


	4. Ver para creer

**VER PARA CREER, VICTOR TONTO NIKIFOROV**

 

 

—Por favor, no llores —suplicó Victor.

—¿Cómo no quieres que llore cuando estaré atascado contigo de por vida? —sollozó el zorro, cogiendo otro pedazo de carne del plato—. ¿Y ahora qué haré?

—Podrías quedarte conmigo para siempre —replicó contento, ofreciéndole otro platillo—. No tendría problemas en mantenerte bien cuidado. Te puedo bañar, peinar, alimentar... Tal vez podemos incluir un besito —añadió, ofreciéndole un coqueto guiño.

El zorro arrugó la nariz ante lo último.

—No digas tonterías —ladró—. Un _yako_ no necesita de los cuidados de un humano. Uno tan exasperante como tú para precisar.

Casi al mediodía, ambos salieron del palacio en dirección al restaurante más cercano. Al principio, el zorro tuvo problemas para adaptarse a los cambios que le presentó la modernidad. Hace muchos años atrás, se había escabullido para hacer una de las suyas y tuvo la oportunidad de percatarse de los mejores inventos del hombre japonés. En ese entonces, los autos se veían mucho más frágiles y pequeños. Tampoco existían avisos luminosos, ni prendas tan extrañas que llevaba la mayoría. ¿Cuántos años había descansado? Inclusive, los puestos de comida y tiendecillas humildes fueron reemplazados por estructuras que se alzaban hasta las nubes. Victor lo cogió de la muñeca cuando lo vio en medio de la pista y lo arrastró al otro lado de la esquina.

—Podría chancarte un auto.

—Al que deberían chancar es a ti —siseó, permitiendo que lo guie.

El local de comida era la típica tienda de una familia japonesa. Muchos pueblerinos se encontraban en medio del almuerzo, sirviéndose sake y charlando de trivialidades. Aunque la simple imagen del zorro les causó fascinación. Las orejas y la cola también se veían muy reales. Y el kimono turquesa no parecía ser de esta época: muy bien tallado, bordados con hilos hechos a base de oro y finísima tela.

—¿Quieres más carne? —Convidó Victor, empujándole un platito hondo con res marinada.

El zorro torció sus labios en una mueca, fijando su mirada en la comida y se la arranchó. Mezcló el contenido con arroz frito, vegetales y otras salsas con sus palitos, y se lo llevó a la boca de grandes mordiscos.

—Tienes bastante apetito —musitó.

— _Por supuesto. No he comido en tantos años_ —murmuró el zorro con la boca llena, siendo parcialmente entendible. Pasó la bola de comida y agregó—: Esto está delicioso. Y pensar que tenía planeado comer tus riñones frescos.

—¿Mis riñones?

Victor tildó su cabeza para un costado, manteniendo una media sonrisa por el comentario de su acompañante. Al final, prefirió ignorar sus payasadas y preguntó:

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El zorro sostuvo los palitos en el aire con la carne goteando; la boca abierta. Dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro, y depositó su merienda sobre la mesa.

—Mi nombre es Yuuri.

—¿Yuuri? Pero qué monada de nombre —añadió Victor, risueño—. Yuuri —llamó nuevamente—, ¿qué hacías en el palacio?

—¿No te lo dije? —Se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de papel—. Ustedes, humanos, siempre tienen que erizarme la cola cuando tienen una memoria tan corta —resopló—. Soy un zorro mágico que ha estado descansando en la estatuilla que besaste como un depravado. Me liberaste al hacer un contrato conmigo por medio de esa invitación. Pero bailar la pieza ahora, no sirve de nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—La fecha fue el mismo día, y no cumplimos con el requisito. Y mientras el contrato se mantenga vigente, no me puedo separar de ti.

Victor parpadeó, observándolo perplejo. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre el respaldar. ¿En verdad aquel chico decía la verdad o le estaba tomando el pelo? Aunque su belleza era fuera de este mundo, sus miembros adicionales se veían tan reales como los de un verdadero zorro. Además, para su sorpresa, no sentía ni una pizca de dolor sobre la zona que se había lastimado. No había rastro de ninguna cicatriz; sus dientes y su labio permanecían intactos. Fue... mágico.

—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? —inquirió curioso, inclinándose—. Es extraño, pero de alguna manera, siento que no me estás mintiendo. Sólo que es difícil de creer.

—Créeme, es más difícil de creer que alguien de tu porte sea medio bobalicón —bramó Yuuri, levantando una de sus garras—. Observa ese mural de ahí. —Señaló con la mirada—. Ese pez es una pintura. Haré que se mueva.

Victor se volvió hacia el estampado de la pared. Un bonito azul se expandía de ambos extremos con varios pececitos dorados. De un chasquido, comenzaron a nadar en varias direcciones. Victor se mantuvo boquiabierto, contemplándolos. Uno de los más pequeños se despegó y nadó hacia él. Victor extendió su palma y lo sostuvo, sintiendo una delicada energía. Repentinamente, explotó como una burbuja. Los peces volvieron a sus lugares. La magia había culminado.

— _¡Amazing!_ —chilló Victor, volviéndose a Yuuri—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Lo podrías volver a hacer?

Yuuri torció una divertida mueca.

—Si me invitas otro platillo más, lo consideraría.

Victor asintió, gritándole a uno de los cocineros para que preparasen otra orden. Los trabajadores asintieron y le informaron que su comida saldría en un minuto. Yuuri cogió de vuelta sus palitos y pinchó las sobras.

—Victor —dijo—, necesitamos encontrar la manera de revertir ese contrato.

El feliz semblante de Victor se borró, tornándolo en uno casi descorazonado.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte? Quiero decir, acabas de despertar y hay tanto que ver. ¿No te gustaría estar a mi lado un poco más? Es que... —balbuceó, jugándose de manos—. Creo que eres tan interesante.

—Un _yako_ no ha nacido para ser un compañero, Victor —replicó con seriedad—. He venido a cumplir con mi deber a este continente y marcharme. Los zorros no deberíamos tener ningún contacto con ustedes, los humanos.

—¿Otro continente?

Yuuri asintió.

—Nuestro continente no es visible al ojo humano. El lugar donde provengo es uno de los reinos más poderosos del continente en el que vivimos.

Victor se mordió el labio.

—Podrías hacer una excepción. ¿Qué dices? Puede que tu hogar sea el más prestigioso, pero el mundo de los humanos posee atracciones que podrían interesarte. Sólo será un viaje corto, ¿sí? ¿Por favor?

Yuuri chocó los palitos contra su mentón.

—Pues... he estado atrapado tanto tiempo. Asumo que no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones en el mundo terrenal.

Un corazón se formó en sus labios. Victor aplaudió, golpeteó la suela de sus zapatos contra la loza. Parecía querer estallar de felicidad.

—Con una condición —interrumpió Yuuri—. Buscaremos a uno de mis colegas en el ínterin para deshacer el contrato, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro! —pió—. Y no me culpes si te hago cambiar de opinión en el proceso.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Eso tendría que verlo.

El platillo llegó a su mesa.


	5. Me encantas, te guste o no

**ME ENCANTAS, TE GUSTE O NO, NORBIT. ¡PERDÓN! QUISE DECIR YUURI.**

 

 

Yuuri no pudo resistir rodar sus ojos y desviar la mirada en dirección al vacío. Se cruzó de brazos, tomándole poca importancia a la fina de selección de Victor. Habían estado incontables horas en una sola tienda, contemplando la gama de prendas que el diseñador les había ofrecido en uno de los establecimientos más caros de la ciudad. Yuuri dejó escapara un suspiro que delataba lo enervado que estaba.

—No me gusta —refunfuñó Yuuri—. La tela es anticuada y demasiado delgada para las brisas nocturnas. Además, ¿por qué todo es tan estrecho?

— _Yuuri_ —pió Victor, sosteniendo otra camisa con un sublime diseño floral bordado—. ¿Qué hay de este? Es uno de los más costosos, y tiene un aire oriental que tanto te gusta.

—No me gustan las rosas rojas. Voy a parecer un maldito jardín —sentenció, ladeándose con un semblante ligeramente sombrío.

La camisa terminó sobre la colosal pila de trajes. Victor torció una mueca, y llevó sus yemas a la nuca con la intención de aliviar el estrés que se le había estado acumulando desde hace un buen rato. Las prendas que había escogido junto con el asistente, después que el diseñador se marchó, eran muy bellas y todas encajaban a la perfección con el bonito rostro de Yuuri. Sin embargo, no imaginó que tendría que batallar con él para que pase a los probadores con al menos una prenda. ¡Ni siquiera un conjunto entero! Y por si fuera poco, le dolía admitir que la paciencia se le estaba agotando. _¿Qué le podría gustar?_ , pensó Victor, examinando la ropa restante de cada extremo.

—Yuuri, ¿qué cosa te gustaría ponerte?

—Yo estoy bien como estoy. No necesito vestir a la moda —replicó en un tono menos hostil, casi consumido por la prolongada discusión.

—Pero creo que llamarías mucho la atención con esa ropa tan bonita —insistió Victor, encaminándose a uno de los estantes—. ¿No preferirías dar un último vistazo? Tal vez haya algo que te guste que no tenga colores tan vivaces.

—Ya te dije que...

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron, acompañadas de un timbre. Otro cliente había ingresado, justo para la hora del cierre. Ambos viraron en su dirección, curiosos de las animadas voces y el hablar del mismo asistente. Él lo guió por el camino alfombrado, riendo y dándole un par de palmadas a un joven adulto, casi de la misma edad que Victor, aunque tenía un aspecto más maduro por la barba. Súbitamente, la charla llegó a su fin. Los ojos del hombre se posaron en la majestuosa figura, la cual se haya con las manos a la cintura con un aire desafiante.

—¿Es uno de sus nuevos diseños? —Señaló a Yuuri con curiosidad.

El asistente se volvió hacia la pareja.

—Por supuesto que no —rió—. Nuestro diseñador no se especializa en confeccionar kimono. Se requiere de un especialista tradicional para armar los conjuntos, al igual que un zapatero para las sandalias de roble. Demandaría un costo mayor.

—Y si su diseñador, o quien sea que se encargue de esta ropa, desease hacerlo, creo que haría un pésimo trabajo —agregó Yuuri, cogiendo uno de los pantalones—. Sus creaciones son terribles.

Tanto el desconocido como el asistente reflejaron un gesto de incomodidad. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, con la obvia intención de protestar.

— _¡Yuuri!_ —Victor corrió a su lado y le cubrió la boca con la palma. Yuuri prosiguió ladrando, exasperándose. Felizmente, sus insultos eran inentendibles a los oídos del resto—. Lo lamento. Está de mal humor y no sabe lo que dice.

Yuuri arrugó la nariz, dirigiéndole una severa mirada. Victor la notó de inmediato por el rabillo, y prefirió ignorarla, perfilando una falsa sonrisa con la esperanza de no desatar otra tonta discusión. El asistente dejó caer sus hombros, desistiendo de la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Descuide. Hay gente que sabe apreciar los buenos diseños, y otros que, lamentablemente no sabrían distinguir un algodón tratado de una bolsa tejida para patatas —contestó, ampliando una burlesca sonrisa.

La ofensa era obvia, y no la iba a dejar pasar. Yuuri le mandó un codazo a su captor, librándose de su mano y chilló:

—¡Estúpido humano! Tu tela es una basura a comparación de las creaciones de la costurera de la montaña.

En el arrebato, su cola y orejas se hicieron presentes. La punta del rabo se erizó al igual que sus peludas orejas. Yuuri la batió con aspereza contra su kimono, y cada vez que golpeaba uno de sus muslos, parecía estar latigueándose. Sus orbes se tiñeron de un dorado vivo, y sus caninos se alargaron. La viva imagen de un zorro enojado sólo resultó en una ola de gritos proveniente de los aterrados espectadores.

— _Yuuri_ —suplicó Victor, rodeándolo de la cintura.

—¡Es un monstruo! —berreó el hombre.

El asistente giró con torpeza, tropezándose reiteradas veces mientras trataba de alcanzar la puerta. El hombre lo intentó seguir, resbalando por la alfombra y arrastrándolo a él hacia el suelo.

—Ya sé, ya sé —siseó Yuuri, y chasqueó sus dedos.

Una gélida presión de aire salió de su palma y azotó a los humanos, dejándolos inconscientes, uno sobre otro. Victor pegó un inaudible chillido, tensándose hasta la punta de los pies. Pretendió correr hacia ellos, hesitando sobre su sitio, jugándose de manos por el alarido que dieron antes de privarse.

—¡Cielo santo, Yuuri! ¿Los acabas de...?

—No. Sólo están durmiendo. Mi magia borrará su memoria —dijo Yuuri, disconforme con lo sucedido. Victor respiró aliviado—. Cada vez que me enojo, no puedo ocultar mis orejas ni mi cola. No tenía pensado utilizar este encantamiento, pero supongo que no tuve otra opción...

—Yuuri... ¿Es por qué todavía no has recuperado todas tus fuerzas?

El zorro asintió lentamente.

—Es una vergüenza admitirlo, pero no me he recuperado del todo. Si tuviese la fuerza necesaria, encontraría a mi colega en un santiamén y ya me hubiese marchado lejos de aquí —admitió con dejadez—. No tengo más remedio que aparentar ser uno de ustedes hasta que eso suceda. Con lo que acabo de hacer, mi energía ha vuelto a su nivel más bajo.

—Lo lamento... ¡Pero no temas! Yo estaré para ti. Pídeme que te ayude, y lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Ajá —ladró Yuuri, volviéndose hacia él—. Ya quítate de encima, ¿quieres?

—No. Estoy un poco asustado. Pensé que te harían daño —murmuró apenado, apretujándolo. Inclusive tuvo el descaro de acurrucarse y ronronear como un minino.

—¿Y qué hubieses hecho tú en primer lugar? ¿Detallarles el verdadero movimiento de pelvis? Eres un humano. Si ese hombre hubiese sacado un arma, estarías tirado, desangrándote.

—No digas cosas tan feas... Puede que no posea poderes mágicos como tú. No obstante, ten por seguro que hubiese luchado hasta el final, Yuuri —replicó tristón. Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del zorro y agregó campante—: De todas formas, sé que tú me defenderías, ¿no es cierto?

Sus garras se tornaron más filudas y amenazantes. Yuuri rezongó y torció una mueca. Le dio un manotazo, empujando la cara del ruso fuera de su hombro, y advirtió con desazón:

—No te pases de listo, Victor.

— _Yuuri._

—Te doy tres segundos para que te muevas o lo lamentarás.

Victor pareció considerarlo, desligándose a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué eres tan agresivo? Déjese querer —reclamó, volviendo a abrir sus brazos.

—Eres peor que un dolor estomacal —ladró, rehusándose—. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ayúdame a buscar un conjunto para irnos de aquí. No tardarán en despertar.

—¿Quiere decir que...? —El rostro de Victor pareció radiante ante el cambio de opinión.

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Necesito tu permiso para acceder a tus demandas? Lo hago porque me conviene —masculló Yuuri—. Y si eso hace que te calles, con gusto dejaré que me compres más de un conjunto.

— _Yuuri_ —pió Victor, meneando sus caderas—. Yuuri, eres tan genial.

— _Yuuri, Yuuri_ —remedó—. Menos cháchara, más movimiento de manos. Apúrate. Tengo hambre.

Victor se acercó con un aire diferente, casi sensual. Se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

—¿Mis manos por debajo de tu kimono?

El ferviente aliento sobre su nariz lo petrificó. Una ligera gama de rosados tiñó sus mejillas. Yuuri, en su desesperación, impactó su frente con la suya.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR SANDECES!

Victor retrocedió adolorido, e hizo un puchero por la embestida.

—No tenías que ser tan cruel.

— _No tenías que ser tan cruel_ —imitó con socarronería.

— _Yuuri_ —amonestó con una media sonrisa.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, aunque Victor notó una pequeña sonrisita apoderándose de los labios del zorrito. Su compañía era esplendida, o eso pensaba Victor.


	6. Zorro feroz

**ZORRO FEROZ, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?**

 

 

Las luces iluminaron toda la habitación. Yuuri observó cada amplio ambiente y sus particulares enseres. La mayoría de muebles eran a base de cristal, ensamblados con metales de diversos diseños curvos; también había artefactos nunca antes vistos, que iban conectados a la pared por un cordón. Uno de ellos resaltaba por ser una lámina ennegrecida, del mismo tamaño de un cuadro de pintura, y poseía una lucecita roja en la parte inferior. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el camino hacia la terraza. La iluminación era mucho más vivaz, y si su reciente conocimiento no era erróneo, éste llevaba hacia una piscina.

—¡Bienvenido! —exclamó Victor, dándole un empujoncito dentro—. Yuuri, está es mi habitación. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Eres el hijo de alguien importante? —silbó, paseando la mirada desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar—. Me dijiste que me llevarías al cuarto del hotel donde te estás hospedando. Jamás mencionaste que me llevarías a tu ostentosa casa... No veo la cama por ningún lado.

Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, se paró a su lado y sonrió.

—No —contestó—, soy un patinador sobre hielo. Y he vuelto a ganar la medalla de oro. Pensé que podría engreírme durante mi estadía en Japón. Mi morada es mucho más pequeña de lo que crees —rió, rascándose la sien—. Yuuri, todavía te falta explorar. Hay otras dos divisiones más, donde encontrarás la cama y el baño.

Victor cogió las bolsas de compras de la entrada, las cargó hasta cierto tramo, pasando por una larga alfombra que lo dirigía a otra habitación. Se detuvo antes de ingresar por el umbral, y se volvió hacia Yuuri.

—Si deseas, puedes tomar un baño. Encontrarás la toalla y los jabones cerca del lavatorio. —Hizo una breve pausa, ladeando su cabeza—. Ahora que lo pienso, no te hemos comprado un pijama. Podría prestarte el mío, si no hay inconveniente.

No hubo respuesta. Yuuri permanecía cementado en su sitio, admirando los chorros de agua que se elevaban intermitentemente. Victor siguió su mirada, y se percató de lo atrayente que podía llegar a ser. Se encaminó hacia el zorro, y se paró frente a su espalda.

—Yuuri. —Sopló los vellos de su nuca.

—¡Victor! —rugió Yuuri, cubriéndose el parche de piel. Giró a verlo con el rostro levemente encendido—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¿No deberías estás ocupándote de tus propios asuntos, cabeza de chorlito?

—Pero, Yuuri, tú eres mi asunto ahora.

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. La suave entonación con que le había respondido, lo había dejado sin palabras para anular sus disparates. Yuuri desvió la mirada, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota. Victor buscó sus orbes cafés, agachándose ligeramente para darle el encuentro.

—Eres un humano muy extraño —admitió finalmente, contemplándolo.

Era un poco ambicioso de Victor desear tener una buena relación con el zorro. Pero comprendió que se trataba del primer día, y tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle qué tan importante era su amistad para él. Sólo requería un poco de compresión y cariño. De esa manera, y si un milagro por parte del panteón de dioses se lo permitiese, puede que se gane el afecto del zorrito.

—Puedes bañarte, y dormir en mi cama, si así lo prefieres. Yo estaré aquí. Y si estás animado por la mañana, podríamos conseguirte un traje de baño para pasar un rato en la piscina —señaló las puertas de vidrio de la terraza.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? —interrogó—. Me ofreces un lugar donde pasar la noche, me alimentas, me vistes... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Es mi magia, ¿no es cierto?

La desconfianza que salía de sus poros fue un golpe doloroso, y súbito. Aquel brillo en el rostro de Victor pareció esfumarse, ensombreciéndose por el mortificante sentimiento que desencadenó las palabras del zorro. Sus cejas se juntaron en decepción, sin importar que desease fingir un buen semblante.

—No, Yuuri. Yo no deseo tu magia —musitó Victor—. Creo que fue un detalle muy bonito lo que hiciste con los peces del restaurante, pero no tengo ninguna intención de apoderarme de tus poderes. Lamento si mis intenciones te dieron a entender eso. Sólo quería ayudarte porque... —titubeó, y pasó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —Yuuri se cruzó de brazos, y esperó por una respuesta, aún inseguro de sus motivos.

Las palabras no podían salir más allá de su garganta. Atreverse a entonarlas sería sumamente embarazoso. Victor no sabía para qué lado mirar, pues encontrarse con Yuuri delataría sus verdaderos planes. Sus dedos se enlazaron, y los oprimió, como si quisiese encontrar alguna respuesta escondida al desunirlos. Se ruborizó y carraspeó:

—Pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocerte mejor —admitió con rapidez, sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas.

Yuuri retrocedió, perplejo. De alguna manera, aquel semblante tan manso no podía hacer que responda con hostilidad. Se mordió la lengua, y continuó en silencio.

—Sé que suena tonto. Es la primera vez que nos vemos, y aunque no lo creas, siento una conexión inexplicable contigo. Como si el destino quiso que esto sucediese. No tengo la menor idea de cómo describirlo, pero lo siento —añadió, palpándose el pecho—. Justo aquí.

Los deseos más impuros de cumplir parecían ser mucho menos exasperantes que aquella muestra de cariño. Yuuri conservó su firme actitud, especulando la manera más viable de escurrirse, lejos del humano. Por más que no demuestre ser una amenaza, le incomodaba esa cercanía de la que hablaba.

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo Yuuri—. Un zorro no puede ser acompañante de un humano, Victor. Yo no he nacido para quedarme a tu lado. Y si por obra del destino nos hemos conocido, éste no dicta ni especifica el tiempo que nos mantendremos en el mismo saco de problemas. Nos tenemos que soportar hasta que el contrato se disuelva.

—Yuuri —interrumpió—, yo no te considero un problema. Te prometí auxiliarte porque quiero hacerlo. Y te entendí la primera vez que me lo dijiste. Sólo te pido que me digas una cosa... ¿Es malo querer disfrutar de tu compañía? Supuse que mientras buscábamos a esa persona de la que hablaste, podría aprender más de ti.

Nadie en su sano juicio gustaría de tener a un zorro malicioso como acompañante. Los zorros que hacen travesuras no pueden darse el lujo de entablar alguna relación cercana, puesto que su naturaleza es dañina para los alrededores. Son odiados, despreciados por las víctimas que sufren de sus castigos. ¿Por qué tendría que arrastrar a un humano tan bobo como éste a la boca del lobo? Victor, uno de los humanos menos brillantes con el que ha podido toparse, no presentaba un corazón roído. Lo podía ver. Su órgano resplandecía como oro puro bajo la capa de piel y músculos. No había ni una pizca de maldad, no importase cuan enfrascado estaba en la ridícula creencia que Victor anhelaba su magia.

—Es muy malo —contestó, y le arranchó los paquetes. Inició su andar hacia la habitación y dijo—: Me daré un baño. Deja la ropa de dormir sobre la alfombra. Yo descansaré en uno de los sillones, no tengo el menor interés en tu cama.

Y sin darle chance de responder, Yuuri cerró la puerta.

Mucho después, con una esponja en mano, comenzó a jabonarse los brazos. Se frotó cada miembro, se lavó la larga cabellera al igual que sus orejas y cola. Cuando se retiró toda la espuma, Yuuri volvió a llenar la tina de agua caliente hasta el tope, y permaneció sentado con las piernas apoyadas sobre el mármol, en la superficie.

— _Victor..._

Luego empezó a relajarse. Su cuerpo flotaba parcialmente, chocando de vez en cuando con los fríos bordes de la bañera. Y al cerrar sus ojos, sólo pudo sumirse en sus pensamientos.

La compañía de un zorro era el deseo de un verdadero demente. Yuuri, a sus cortos años, seguía sin poder creer que, por primera vez en su existencia, un humano le haya pedido acompañarlo. Usualmente se lo pedían los otros zorros en la región donde vivía, quienes poseían un apetito carnal insaciable. Como se encontraba en la cúspide de su edad, sin haber contraído una pareja, poseía una increíble lista de pretendientes. Pero ninguno demostraba ser lo suficientemente bueno para el hijo de uno de los nobles del reino de Inari. Y la mejor opción para no tener que lidiar con ello, fue escapar al mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo, no contaba que una criatura lo encerraría, adormilándolo por un tiempo indefinido hasta que apareció Victor para liberarlo.

 _¿Por qué querría conocerme mejor?_ , pensó Yuuri, cambiando de posición, dándose un ligero chapuzón al sumergirse. Segundos después, salió, y se acomodó la cabellera hacia atrás. Todavía no podía entender sus motivos. _¿Qué de especial tengo? Todos los zorros que he conocido me decían que era antipático, y siempre se fijaban en mi físico... No creo ser la criatura más bella, ni nada por el estilo. Victor y yo no tenemos nada en común como él dice. Hasta me atrevería a decir que tiene ojos más bonitos que los míos, y una sonrisa agradable._

Yuuri se petrificó ante el pensamiento. _¿Sonrisa agradable? ¿Quién dijo eso? Victor es feo, es inquieto e insistente. ¡Desagradable! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle compañía? ¿Por qué diantres no se compra un perro?_ Inmediatamente se incorporó, tomó una de las toallas y rodeó su cintura. _Victor es feo, Victor es feo_ , se repetía a sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, no podía arrancarse esa extraña sensación en el pecho.

Casi a medianoche, Yuuri culminó y se retiró de la habitación, dejando la gigantesca cama en el medio atrás, de altos tubos dorados decorados con una tela fina carmesí, los cuales se alzaban hasta el techo. Se paseó descalzo por la habitación, restregándose la húmeda toalla sobre la cabeza. Su larga melena se arrastraba por el alfombrado.

—¿Yuuri?

Victor se volvió hacia él, olvidándose por completo del episodio final de una de sus series favoritas. El paquete de galletas que tenía en mano cayó sobre su regazo, de igual forma, la masa que había masticado. Victor se encontraba boquiabierto, con un fino hilo de saliva goteando sobre sus pantalones.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¡Te ves tan tierno! —chilló, poniéndose de pie. El paquete cayó al piso junto con los demás residuos—. ¡Y tu cabello es increíblemente largo como el de las princesas! ¿No te fastidia?

—¿Tienen princesas en este mundo?

Al acercarse a zancadas, Yuuri lo observó extrañado. Victor cogió la toalla de sus manos, y la pegó contra su mejilla. Necesitaba proporcionarle otra.

—Está demasiado mojada, Yuuri. Y tu cabello no está seco. Vas a pescar un resfriado si no la secamos cuanto antes. ¿Estaría bien si uso la secadora? Es como una herramienta que utilizamos para hacerlo más rápido. Suena un poco fuerte, pero te acostumbrarás.

—Sólo quiero descansar, y comer algo —murmuró desinteresado—. Si va a ser un problema, prefiero esconderla.

—¿Esconderla?

Yuuri chasqueó sus dedos, y un remolino lo envolvió desde la punta de sus pies a la cabeza. Su magia logró ocultar sus orejas, su cola, y acortó su cabellera a un peinado hacia atrás, eliminando el molesto flequillo. Anteriormente lo había hecho durante la tarde, sin que Victor se diese cuenta, pero sólo había funcionado para sus orejas y rabo. Victor no pudo resistir echarle un vistazo.

—Yuuri, ahora tienes un aire más maduro —confesó contento.

—Considerando que soy mayor que tú por un buen número de años. Si fuese humano, tendría la edad de un anciano —dijo Yuuri, encaminándose a uno de los sofás. Se desparramó en uno de ellos y miró la escena que se desataba en el televisor—. He visto una de estas cosas, pero ocupaban más espacio y las imágenes eran en blanco y negro. ¿Tanto han evolucionado?

Es cierto. Yuuri era una criatura mágica. Su edad podría triplicar la suya, sin presentar signos de vejez. Victor lo siguió, retornando a su asiento. Recogió las galletas, y prosiguió comiendo, mirando a Yuuri por el rabillo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Sólo fue un corte de cabello —refunfuñó Yuuri.

—Te queda muy bonito —replicó Victor—. Y el color del pijama te sienta tan bien. El azul marino va excelente con tu tez, Yuuri.

—Gracias —dijo con sequedad.

Ambos continuaron mirando la serie, aunque la mirada de Victor se posaba en él de vez en cuando.

—¡Suficiente! —gruñó Yuuri—. Si quieres hablar, hazlo. Es molesto tenerte mirándome como cachorrito sin dueño. Responderé un par, y me marcharé a dormir, así hagas berrinche.

Su sonrisa pudo demostrar cuánto había esperado para ello. Victor brincó de un asiento a otro, empujando todas las chucherías que tenía en la mesa. Destapó una de las gaseosas y se la ofreció. Abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas y la colocó en el medio.

—Se nota que has estado esperando toda la tarde para esto —ironizó Yuuri, enarcando una ceja. Victor asintió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde provienes? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Qué tipo de encantamientos puedes hacer? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Si tuviese que elegir entre la comida dulce o salada, ¿cuál sería? —Victor balbuceó cada una de ellas, aunque hesitó en la última—: ¿Tienes pareja?

—¿Estás realizando una especie de investigación? —bufó Yuuri, picando una de las papitas—. Son demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Por favor? Y no volveré a preguntar más.

 _Esa es una gran mentira_ , pensó Victor con una sonrisa culposa.

—Si eso te mantendrá callado mientras duermo —replicó, y pescó otra fritura más—. Tengo setentaidós años; provengo del reino de Inari, justo en la capital; tengo un hermano; manejo distintos tipos; el color celeste; salada. Y lo último. —Sonrió afiladamente—. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Por curiosidad —dijo Victor—. ¿Tienes algún pretendiente?

—¿Habría alguna diferencia si lo tuviese? —Rió entre dientes.

—Eres un zorro muy guapo, Yuuri —dijo, agachando la cabeza—. Supongo que sería tonto pensar de mi parte que estás disponible.

Todas las preguntas que le había recitado habían sido una simple fachada para la que más le interesaba. ¿Cuál es el punto de enterarse que tenía cientos de zorros detrás de él? Ninguno le correspondía. ¿Y qué le hace pensar que un humano tiene chance de estar con él? ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños! Victor merecía estar con alguien de su especie; alguien que tenga el mismo ciclo de vida que él. Además, Yuuri no era una criatura agradable. Siempre lo supo desde que era un infante, o eso fue lo que le recordaban constantemente en casa.

—Deberías preocuparte por tu carrera como patinador —respondió malhumorado—. Vi las noticias por la calle, y tu foto estaba en todos lados. La gente te reconoce a donde vayas. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Un zorro no es una variable para esa ecuación en la que vives. La fórmula de la felicidad no contiene a una criatura como yo.

—Pero Yuuri...

—Será mejor que te asees y vayas a descansar. Ya es tarde, y no dormiste bien la noche anterior.

—Pero...

La primera vez fue una advertencia. No. Ya había sucedido una segunda vez, y no se lo iba a permitir. Yuuri lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló, llevando sus pies a la alfombra. Pese a sus audibles protestas, lo arrastró en silencio. Victor se tropezaba, tratando de mantenerse a la velocidad a la que iban a su cuarto.

—¡Oye, Yuuri!

Lo ignoró.

—¡YUURI!

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, volteándose hacia él, sin dejar de jalarlo al cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

Yuuri lo empujó hacia adelante con brusquedad, y lo estampó contra la pared del baño. Llevó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y mantuvo una empuñadura sobre sus muñecas. Y mientras Victor continuaba pasmado, Yuuri aprovechó para mostrarle el largo de sus garras, y rasgó sus prendas con la mano libre.

¿Qué clase de furiosa sensación era aquella? La penetrante mirada de Yuuri, su sardónica mueca, cómo el dorso de su mano rozó contra su virilidad. Victor deseaba un contacto físico con Yuuri, pero no de esta forma tan violenta. Pataleaba, llamándolo cuantas veces sean necesarias para que lo dejase ir. Las lágrimas comenzarían su descenso si esto continuaba. Puede que Yuuri haya notado su ansiedad, y retrajo sus garras rápidamente.

—¡Yuuri, por favor!

—No pienso hacerte daño, Victor.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo, Yuuri chasqueó sus dedos y lo mantuvo en el aire, retorciéndose. Por más embarazoso que sea, la longitud de Victor se había endurecido medianamente. Su colorado rostro mostraba cuán avergonzado estaba. Yuuri se percató de ello, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Después se agachó junto a las llaves, y abrió ambas con la intención de temperar el agua. Vertió jabón. La espuma comenzó a formarse. De otro chasquido, lo sumergió.

—Báñate. Me voy a dormir.

—Yuuri...

Sin otra palabra más, desapareció.

Victor se quedó sentado, agachado con los hombros sumergidos. Su corazón todavía latía desenfrenadamente por el súbito acercamiento. No fue del todo detestable, pero la mera idea de ser abusado, le dio un ligero escalofríos. Tal vez, Yuuri tenía razón, y él era una criatura indomable... Una criatura que no podía ser el acompañante de un humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo deseo mencionar que el reino de Inari es uno de los territorios de mi mundo ficticio, el cual he estado usando desde el 2015 en una de mis obras originales y varios fanfiction (Wattpad). El origen viene de un santuario, donde pueden encontrar estatuillas de kitsune.


	7. ¡Es oficial!

**¡ES OFICIAL, PERROS! DESPUÉS DE 84 AÑOS.**

 

 

Conciliar sueño había sido todo un reto, pues Victor permaneció tendido sobre la colcha, cambiando de posición cada quince minutos. No podía forzarse a descansar cuando había tantas interrogantes patinando en su mente. La infinidad de razones por las cuales Yuuri se comportaba así. Esa actitud se la podía esperar de Yuri, un joven compañero suyo con quien compartía el mismo entrenador; pero no de una criatura tan bella como el zorro. Y a unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, cediendo ante el repentino cansancio, se quedó dormido al pie de la cama.

Más tarde, casi con la mitad del cuerpo colgando del borde, Victor abrió los ojos con pereza. Los rayos habían encontrado la forma de colarse por la minúscula rendija de las persianas, los cuales recayeron sobre su rostro, fastidiándolo. Con suma flojera, se incorporó y se arrastró hasta la cabecera para hundirse en la refrescante almohada. El aire acondicionado la había dejado como una nube helada, suavecita y reconfortante. Victor hubiese prolongado su siesta; sin embargo, su panza comenzó a rugir, arañándole las paredes del estómago como si pidiese una ofrenda a gritos. Usualmente, él desayunaba temprano para ahorrarse ese tipo de molestias. _¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto he dormido?_ , pensó quejumbroso. Luego se alzó de golpe. _¿Yuuri tendrá hambre?_

Victor salió del catre, por poco perdiendo el equilibrio. Se sostuvo de uno de los muebles, y esperó a que el imprevisto mareo se esfume. En esta ocasión, empezó dando pequeños pasos hasta que pudo caminar con normalidad. Se encaminó fuera de la habitación y divisó la salita de estar. Vacía. Se volvió hacia la cocina, también estaba vacía. Aunque no deseaba admitirlo, las manos le estaban comenzando a sudar, y un pequeño apretón en el pecho surgió.

—¿Yuuri?

Toda clase de posibilidades se pasaron frente a sus ojos. Yuuri se debe de haber marchado, considerándolo a él una piedra en el zapato; tampoco podía culparlo, pues había sido muy insistente con ciertas preguntas que, posiblemente, eran de índole personal. Victor supo que había sido muy quisquilloso al demandarle respuestas en su primer día y había cruzado la línea hace mucho tiempo. ¡Qué hombre tan odioso era! Por supuesto que Yuuri aprovecharía ese lapso para escapar. No obstante, ¿quién podía condenarlo por haber sido cautivado por un joven tan encantador como Yuuri? Pese al esotérico carácter y rudeza del zorro, él podía llegar a ser considerado. Los hombros de Victor cayeron, y sus orbes perdiendo un poquito de su gozosa chispa. Si tuviese el chance de volverlo a ver, se disculparía.

—Lo lamento, Yuuri.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

Escuchó su voz muy de cerca, por lo que giró sobre su eje en dirección a la cocina. Al asomarse sobre el counter, en el espacio entre ambos muebles, una cabecita negra con orejas erguidas resaltó. Yuuri permanecía sentado en el suelo de loza, siendo rodeado por una pila de cajas de cereales y otras chucherías a base de harina. Todavía dándole la espalda, el zorro cogió un puñado de hojuelas de maíz y se las devoró.

—Yuuri, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí abajo? ¿Por qué no utilizas un recipiente y te sientas a comer con un poco de leche?

—La leche me da dolor de estómago —replicó, aún sin darle el encuentro—. No creo que tengas un tazón lo suficientemente grande para poner cinco cajas enteras de esta cosa. —Dio otro bocado, masticó, y habló—: Si me hubieses dicho dónde conseguir un poco de carne, no tendría que pasar esta desgracia. Quise comerme a un muchacho del personal, pero tu berrinche hubiese sido interminable.

Dado que se había ido a acostar tarde, Victor no podía negar que en parte, él tenía la culpa del desorden que había causado el zorro. No podía refutarlo. Victor dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, aliviado de tenerlo en casa. Al menos tenía que ver las cosas por el lado positivo.

—¿Te gustaría ir al restaurante del hotel? Podríamos desayunar.

—¿Desayunar? —Yuuri se inclinó hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda, y mantuvo su posición—. Según esta cosa. —Levantó una pantalla luminosa—. Ya es hora del almuerzo.

—¡Mi celular! —chilló Victor.

Bordeó el counter con prisa, e intentó quitárselo. Yuuri alejó el teléfono de su alcance, apartando al ruso de leves palmadas en los muslos.

—Con que así se llama —dijo Yuuri, esquivando al dueño del móvil—. Lo tomé cuando te tuve que desvestir. Empezó a vibrar durante la madrugada, una y otra vez. Quise estamparlo contra la pared como no tienes idea... Y lo gracioso fue que, cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, machuqué un botón rojo. Eso lo mandaba a callar a cada rato.

La mera idea de saber quién lo había estado llamando, hizo que pierda el color rosado de sus pómulos. Su rostro se tornó pálido. Y mientras Yuuri continuaba criticando la fotografía que resurgía con cada llamada, Victor sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

—Parecía el cruce de una rata pelada con un pimiento arrugado.

—¿Cuántas veces hiciste eso, Yuuri? Quiero decir, colgar la llamada.

—No sé a qué te refieres con llamada. Y si es el incesante e irritable movimiento que hacía sobre la mesa, supongo que unas dieciocho veces.

—Yuuri, por favor, entrégamelo. —Victor extendió su palma.

—No. No he terminado de apretar el resto de lucecitas —gruñó.

Con lo de las lucecitas, Yuuri se refería a las aplicaciones y sus vastas opciones para personalizar el contenido que guardaba. Victor cerró sus ojos, presionándolos lo mejor que podía para espantar aquella migraña que se había infiltrado bajo sus sienes. No le habían reventado los tímpanos a gritos, mas podía recordar a la perfección cuando su entrenador estaba rabioso y vociferaba. Particularmente, siempre elegía ignorarlo y huía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Sólo que, la situación era diferente ahora, desde el incidente que hubo con su corazón. No podía hacerlo exaltarse como antes. Cualquier emoción intensa lo llevaría camino al hospital.

—Yuuri, por favor. Es de suma urgencia —suplicó Victor—. Te prometo que te invitaré carne marinada hasta que estés lleno, ¿sí?

—No.

— _Yuuri._

Convencer al zorro para que suelte al rehén, sería más dificultoso que elegir un conjunto de ropa para él. Victor supo que no tenía más tiempo que perder, y que Yakov, su entrenador, necesitaba saber que se encontraba en una sola pieza, intacto. Tantas horas sin comunicación, deben de haber preocupado al anciano, y le proferiría una taquicardia con el pasar de la hora. Victor tomó una decisión, y si bien la detestaba, no le quedaba más remedio.

Victor se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, empujándolo contra las cajas y la bolsa de cereales, la cual crujió y explotó bajo su espalda. Las hojuelas salieron disparadas, dispersándose por toda la mayólica beis. La energía con la que Victor lo había embestido, dejó al zorro en un estado estupefacto. El humano era mucho más fornido que cualquier enclenque con el que se había atravesado; lo prensaba como un sándwich, entre el piso y el pecho del mismo.

—¿Estás provocándome, humano? —siseó Yuuri, luchando para quitárselo de encima. El torso de Victor descansaba sobre una de sus mejillas.

—Suelta el móvil y me detendré —aconsejó Victor, aprensando una de sus muñecas. La otra seguía fuera de su alcance con el celular en mano—. ¡Suéltalo, Yuuri!

—¡Cuándo te ponga las garras encima, Victor, te arrepentirás!

El zorro no creyó que tendría que repetir el hechizo tan temprano, más aún en Victor. En el momento en que pretendió chasquear sus dedos, Victor resbaló los suyos sobre su palma, y los entrelazó, capturándolos.

—¡Cómo te atreves a detener a un zorro! —berreó colérico—. ¡Victor Maldito Nikiforov, más te vale soltarme en este instante, o me comeré tus riñones!

—Tú me estás obligando a continuar. Sólo quiero mi teléfono, Yuuri —intentó razonar con él.

Repentinamente, el celular comenzó a vibrar. La foto de Yakov apareció en pantalla, y ambos viraron a verlo. Luego intercambiaron miradas. Victor fue el primero en reaccionar, impulsándose desde su estancia hacia el aparato. Yuuri aprovechó el espacio entre ambos, y le profirió un rodillazo en el abdomen. Victor se encogió por el golpe y cayó para un costado.

—Te lo advertí —resopló Yuuri, gateando fuera de la cocina.

Y antes que llegase al alfombrado, Victor lo tuvo sujetado del rabo. El zorro soltó otro par de lisuras, y empezó a patearlo lo mejor que pudo. Desafortunadamente, su altura no le permitía estirarse lo suficiente como para llegar hasta la quijada del ruso. Pero gracias a su resbaladizo pelaje, se zafó de éste, y de otro tosco movimiento, impactó la mejilla de Victor con la punta. La bofetada no pareció turbar al humano, aunque le sorprendió lo gracioso que se debe de haber visto.

—¡No me toques! —aulló Yuuri, gateando con prontitud hacia la sala. A mitad de camino, se puso de pie y trotó.

—¡Suelta mi teléfono primero, Yuuri!

A continuación, Victor tomó impulso y rozó uno de sus tobillos, ocasionando un traspié. Yuuri perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó de cara contra la mesita de café. Su cuerpo se elevó y se desplomó entre la madera y el sofá. El celular rodó metros más allá, perdiéndose bajo otro de los asientos. Victor perdió el interés en el zorro, pasando por encima de él, y se dirigió hacia el otro sillón. Se agachó frente a éste, y miró por la rendija. Al fondo, en la oscuridad, percibió la lucecita blanca de la pantalla. Y cuando quiso estirar su brazo, alguien lo sostuvo del pescuezo.

—¡VICTOR! —rugió Yuuri, arrastrándolo lejos del aparato.

Los ojos del ruso se agrandaron al verlo sangrar de la nariz. El hilo carmesí descendía con rapidez, perdiéndose entre sus labios. Yuuri se limpió con la manga del pijama y lo estrelló contra el respaldar. La primera mordida que le dio en el hombro, desató una negativa reacción en Victor. El susto iba acompañado de las palabras que Yuuri se había permitido grabar en su cabeza, y lo agarró de las mechas para alejarlo. La inesperada agresión, hizo que pierda los papeles, y accedió a reñirse con el zorro. Victor lo mordisqueó en una de sus manos. Y la ira entre ambos escaló. De un manotazo, Yuuri rasgó la parte superior de su pijama; y Victor, cegado por el enfado, le devolvió el favor al arrancarle una de las mangas. Llovieron puñetazos, más mordidas, y gruñidos como perros callejeros.

Por otro lado, el teléfono timbró. Ambos se detuvieron y se fijaron en el sillón. El sonido no venía de ahí, más bien, parecía sonar de la otra recámara, donde Victor había dormido.

—Están llamando...

—Anda contesta —dijo Yuuri, soltándolo del cuello.

—Eso haré —replicó en un tono afable, aún atolondrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Victor marchó hacia su habitación, cojeando. Yuuri se retiró los rastros de saliva del cuello, se removió el flequillo sobre sus ojos, y se lamió una de las heridas cerca de su muñeca. No deseaba admitirlo, pero Victor le había dado una buena tunda. Tampoco podía procesar cómo diablos le había hecho una llave. Tal vez no era un simple debilucho, y esos años de entrenamiento le habían servido de algo. Victor volvió enseguida.

—Contesté, pero ya se había cortado.

—Ya veo... —musitó Yuuri.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, aunque el sonido vino de la entrada. Alguien golpeó la puerta, y la manija se torció. Ambos giraron en aquella dirección. Después de un tono, la puerta se abrió de porrazo, chocando contra la pared. Yuuri chasqueó sus dedos, y escondió sus miembros con la incertidumbre de haber sido visto o no. Dos figuras se hallaban paradas bajo el umbral, una más indignada que otra; sin embargo, sus aniquilantes miradas iban dirigidas a Victor.

—¡VICTOR! —ladró un joven, quien se presume que fue la persona que pateó la puerta.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio mi llave?

El rubio, que tenía el semblante de un adolescente, ingresó a trancadas hacia él y arrugó la nariz:

—¿QUIÉN MÁS CREES, INEPTO? ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO? —Hizo una pausa y retrocedió—. ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?

Una mujer pelirroja, quien acompañaba al muchacho, entró detrás de él y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Lo miró de pies y cabeza, y se acercó hasta ellos. Victor no lo había notado, pero tenía el pecho arañado, el cabello desaliñado, varios moretones en el rostro, y un pantalón hecho jirones. La sangre todavía brotaba de ciertas heridas. Y como si les picase la curiosidad de saber qué batalla campal se había desatado, sus miradas se pasaron al otro individuo. Yuuri permanecía inmutable, observando todo. Si bien la fuerza de Victor no era como la suya, poseía moretones en el cuello, como si hubiese sufrido de salvajes caricias de un loco amante; su cabellera también se hallaba alborotada, y su nariz un poco torcida por el impacto.

—Victor, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió la mujer, mirando de reojo a Yuuri—. ¿Quién es este muchacho?

—Mila, estoy en perfectas condiciones —aseguró contento—. Me caí de la cama y amanecí así. Y él es Yuuri. Él es... Bueno, él es...

—Es mejor que tengas una buena explicación, tarado —agregó Yuri—. Te desapareces de la fiesta, no contestas, y dejas al pobre viejo sin decirle ni una sola palabra por un día entero. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas discusiones hemos tenido que aguantar con el equipo? —Se volvió hacia Yuuri—. ¿Y tú quién mierda eres?

—Yuri, no le hables así —protestó Victor—. Sólo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, eso es todo.

Yuri raspó sus dientes y dio otro paso al frente, mandando a retroceder a Victor.

—Te he preguntado quién demonios es este sujeto —masculló, hundiendo sus uñas en sus palmas.

Mila, una de las jóvenes compañeras de Victor, también se mantuvo en silencio con la esperanza de conocer la respuesta. Victor miró a todos lados, y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué podría decirles? Nadie creería que tiene como compañero a un zorro mágico que se comporta igual, o peor que Yuri. Y si mencionase lo de sus poderes, quién sabe qué haría Yuuri para callarlos a todos.

—Él es mi primo —dijo finalmente.

—Victor, ¿te das cuenta que no somos un par de idiotas? —amonestó Mila, torciendo una mueca.

Milagrosamente, Yuuri no había explotado hasta el momento, aunque Yuri podría hacerlo enojar si pisaba su espacio personal o si se le abalanzaba como una fiera. Victor deseaba estamparse la frente contra la madera. Decir que era un pariente suyo fue muy estúpido, y la mirada que le dedicaba Yuuri, parecía decir lo mismo.

—Veo que son lo bastante cercanos como para pasar la noche juntos —murmuró Mila con un divertido brillo en sus ojos.

—Victor ofreció cuidarme durante la noche. Después de todo, fue su culpa que ambos terminásemos uno sobre el otro —contestó Yuuri, cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro de la mujer pareció encenderse ante la sugerencia, y la de Yuri adquirió un matiz similar, pero de furor.

—¿Entonces han pasado dos noches enteras juntos? —insistió Mila.

Yuuri y Victor asintieron.

—¿Por qué la duda? ¿Acaso también te ha comentado sobre su movimiento de pelvis?

Un gritillo salió disparado de los labios de la joven, y sus mejillas se prendieron de un rojo intenso. Yuri los miró con aberración.

—Victor, tienes un amante muy hermoso —dijo Mila.

—Pero... —dijeron al unison.

—¿Un amante? —rugió Yuri—. ¿Nos dejaste por irte a acostar con cualquier mequetrefe que se presentó frente a ti? ¿Cómo pudiste largarte a celebrar después de haber ganado con tanta mediocridad?

— _¡Yuri!_ —llamó Mila con desazón.

—Yo no soy su amante —confesó Yuuri con el mismo tono hostil hacia el joven.

Sus garras comenzaron a alargarse poco a poco. Y unos pequeños cachos parecían querer salir de su cabeza. Si seguían así, verían la verdadera identidad del zorro, y esta vez, Yuuri no podía usar su magia para borrar sus memorias. No habían desayunado propiamente, tampoco le había preguntado cómo se encontraba esta mañana. Victor, a punto de presenciar otra pelea, intervino y añadió:

—Él es mi pretendiente. Es mi novio —balbuceó, sonrojándose con furia.

Yuuri, quien iba a exasperarse, recibió un balde de agua fría. Sus miembros se volvieron a ocultar, y su mirada fue de un desconcierto total al igual que los otros dos acompañantes.

—¿Tu novio? —repitió Mila.

—Sí. Yuuri y yo nos vamos a casar —tartamudeó.

—¡Quién dice que nos vamos a casar! ¿Sabes la seriedad del asunto? Casarse es para toda la vida —ladró Yuuri.

Yuri se mantenía como una estatua, procesando las noticias.

—En el momento en que te entregué la invitación, te pedí matrimonio, y tú aceptaste... —replicó convencido—. Si no, no estaríamos aquí.

Victor Nikiforov, el mejor patinador del mundo, había puesto las condiciones esa misma noche; y Yuuri, uno de los hijos más reconocidos del otro continente, tuvo que reconocer que el bobalicón de su prometido estaba en lo cierto.

Su alma volvió a salirse por el orto de la impresión.

 


	8. ¿Qué es esa sensación, Victor?

**¿QUÉ ES ESA SENSACIÓN, VICTOR? NO ME DESAGRADA DEL TODO.**

 

 

Claramente, Yuuri no podía comprender qué había salido mal. Desde su encierro, las ofrendas llovían en aquella zona del palacio, y los caprichos de los más pillos eran fáciles de cumplir de un chasquido de dedos. Los contratos que realizaba con las personas que se acercaban a su estatuilla se efectuaban el mismo día sin complicaciones. Pero de un momento a otro, al ser liberado por un humano que le imploraba por amor, desató un estremecimiento en sus manos.

Yuuri las apoyó sobre la mesa, y contempló las vendas que envolvían su palma derecha. La precisión con la que fue envuelta, y el gracioso gancho de perrito que las sujetaba con firmeza. Aquel detalle había sido obsequiado por Victor, después de haber atendido sus rasguños con una solución antiséptica oscura.

—No tienes que hacer esto —murmuró Yuuri, observándolo venir con un pequeño botiquín del baño. Victor se colocó frente a él y se arrodilló. Retiró varios artículos de su empaquetadura, y humedeció el algodón con yodo.

— _Yuuri_ —pronunció dulcemente—, tus heridas se podrían infectar. Y aunque me enoje admitirlo, fui yo quien las causó. —Tomó su muñeca con suavidad y limpió las impurezas a lo largo del corte de su palma. Yuuri se encogió por un segundo ante la fría sensación sobre su enrojecida piel—. ¿No crees que sea mi responsabilidad curarte? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Él no era un cachorro. Yuuri había madurado a lo largo de los años, y se podía tratar sus propias dolencias sin la asistencia de otro individuo como cualquier otro zorro. Sólo era cuestión de utilizar hierbas, algún otro remedio casero con ungüentos o emplear un encanto que la cicatrizaría. Además, no las consideraba de gravedad. Y pese a la insignificante discusión que iban a iniciar, debatiéndose quién era el verdadero culpable de todo ese embrollo, Yuuri permitió que Victor alivie el ardor en su cuello con una crema de aloe. Cada parche de piel que había sufrido alguna agresión, fue calmada con diversos bálsamos. Y mientras Victor continuaba con su labor, Yuuri no pudo resistir robarle un par de vistazos a ciertas expresiones que lo dejaron con una impresión confusa.

Victor poseía un semblante serio al cuidarlo, sin embargo, su tacto era mucho más atento y delicado con cada moretón. Yuuri estudió cada cambio de expresión; desde la forma en que alejaba su molesto flequillo de un soplido hasta cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando presionaba los bordes de la herida. Tal vez los había hecho antes, y no había sido consciente de lo dulce que se veían a simple vista. Minutos después, Victor alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Yuuri evadió aquel cariñoso gesto, volviéndose en otra dirección.

Al terminar de vendar la palma del zorro, Victor escudriñó entre los productos del botiquín. Yuuri curioseó sobre su hombro, intentando ver qué lo tenía tan inquieto. Luego de rebuscar sin éxito alguno, Victor metió la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un broche de plástico, donde lo prendió de los extremos de la gasa.

—Vino dentro de uno de los cereales. ¿Quién iba a pensar que serviría? —dijo Victor—. ¿Te gusta? Se parece a ti, Yuuri. Es un Shiba Inu y se les conoce por parecerse a los zorritos.

El gancho tenía un aspecto infantil con colores llamativos. Yuuri cerró su palma y suspiró ligeramente descontento.

—Debiste de curar las tuyas primero. No tenías que preocuparte por mí.

Cuando pretendió ponerse de pie, Victor se arrimó para un costado.

—Pero lo hago —rió.

Mucho después, ambos bajaron al primer piso. Victor lo guió al restaurante, y pidió que uno de los trabajadores oriente a Yuuri con respecto a las comidas que tenían disponibles en el buffet. Antes de que pudiese oponerse, Victor le pidió disculpas y se marchó hacia las dos figuras que lo esperaban en la entrada del hotel. Lo vio intercambiar palabras con la mujer y el niño, y difícilmente podía distinguir si se trataba de una conversación amena u otro altercado en el que debería intervenir.

El aroma de los platillos hizo que se olvidé momentáneamente de Victor, y se paseó por la fila de los guisos. Como era de esperarse, encontró la carne marinada y otras variaciones que se las llevó al plato, llenándolo hasta apilar una montaña de verduras fritas y filetes. Con las tripas enredándose, y la boca salivándole, Yuuri se sentó cerca de la ventana y empezó a devorarse todo el contenido.

Más tarde, Yuuri repitió los mismos manjares hasta una quinta vez, encontrándose repleto con el estómago abultado. Mientras descansaba contra el respaldar de la silla, notó que un poco de salsa había saltado sobre la camisa. Cogió uno de los paños húmedos que le ofrecieron en una minúscula canasta e intentó retirar la mancha. La imagen de Victor enojándose con él hacía que la frote con más fuerza. Y en eso, se detuvo. ¿Desde cuándo le importa lo que el humano piense? A un zorro tan esplendido como él no debería interesarle qué podría decirle. Pero en un rincón de su cabeza, sentía que no deseaba verlo decepcionado. La camisa que Victor le compró era azulada con un bonito detalle de un árbol de cerezo en la espalda. A Yuuri también le había gustado cuando lo vio en uno de los escaparates de modelos pasados.

— _Yuuri._

Escuchar su voz, sentir la presión sobre su hombro, hizo que Yuuri se remueva en su asiento. Un inexplicable temor lo había invadido por una fracción, y giró a encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué sucede? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

—Eres tú —murmuró Yuuri, aflojando la tensión que cargaba.

—¿Por qué no has subido al cuarto? Escuchaste que le dije al mesero que ponga tu consumo a mi cuenta. No tenías que esperarme.

—No te estaba esperando, Victor.

Las voces de los demás comensales habían disminuido, puesto que la gran mayoría se había retirado cuando menos se había percatado. ¿Cuántas horas se había quedado examinando su vendaje en una especie de trance? El salón estaba casi desierto, y Victor logró llegar justo antes de que cerrasen para que inicien los preparativos para el buffet de la cena. Victor arrastró el resto de paquetes y se sentó de costado, acomodando las bolsas entre sus piernas.

—¿Comiste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Yuuri está preocupado por mí? —pió, recostándose parcialmente sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

— _No._ —Yuuri se incorporó con prisa—. Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, me retiraré a la habitación.

—¡Espera! Necesito hablarte sobre algo muy importante.

 

Victor regresó al lobby del hotel con un vaso de té y un café bien cargado. El jefe de los mozos les suplicó retirarse del restaurante, pues la hora de cierre era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Después de ir a una de las cafeterías de enfrente, Victor le dio el té a Yuuri con un par de galletas de mantequilla, y sentó su americano frente a él con otros bocaditos dulces empaquetados. Yuuri se sirvió la infusión en silencio, y mordisqueó las danesas.

—Debes de estar furioso por lo que sucedió con mis compañeros de patinaje. Sé que Yuri puede ser un poco...

—¿Brabucón y engreído? —ofreció Yuuri, cogiendo otra galleta.

—Sí. —Sonrió apenado, casi avergonzado de dicho comportamiento presentado—. Aún es un chiquillo y puedo entender su molestia. Me salí de la fiesta sin avisar y me perdí en el palacio... No me sentía muy bien que digamos.

—Estabas hecho una mierda, si mal no recuerdo. Hasta perdiste uno de tus zapatos —bufó Yuuri—. Luego viniste hacia mí, rogándome por un marido hecho de piedra para desfallecerte a mis pies. Si eres así cuando tomas, espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir porque no te arrastraré de los tobillos. Te agarraré de las patillas para que aprendas la lección.

Instintivamente, Victor se cubrió las mismas. Ambos se contemplaron en silencio.

—Lo siento. Jamás había tomado tanto como aquella noche. No le avisé a mi entrenador que necesitaba un rato a solas. Y supongo que me salí de control al llevarme una botella entera para ahogar mis penas.

—¿Qué desgracia te perseguiría a ti en primer lugar? Tienes un cuarto exclusivo en uno de los mejores pisos del hotel, te puedes financiar ciertos lujos, las personas te adoran, tienes buen porte... —Yuuri hizo una pausa y tosió. No pretendía darle un cumplido—. En conclusión, tienes una vida perfecta.

Una vida de ensueño podía ir acompañada de una vasta selección de los mejores productos y marcas, pero no contaba con la esencia que el ser humano apreciaba con toda el alma. Victor había escuchado de la envidia de sus contrincantes, de las alabanzas de la fanaticada, y de las aclamaciones de los reporteros como uno de los hombres más codiciados sobre la faz de la tierra. Donde pisase, le llovían aplausos y homenajes en su nombre. Ello debía ser la verdadera felicidad que estaba buscando, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? Él era el pentacampeón a nivel mundial y realizaba las piruetas más impactantes desde que tiene memoria. ¿Y por qué no está satisfecho con esa realidad? ¿No había cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños? El patinaje era su pasión desde que era un crío. Y cada uno de sus logros ameritaba el esfuerzo, las incontables horas que se mantenía practicando, el don de elegir los movimientos más elegantes sobre el hielo. Nada fue traído en bandeja. Fue su propia cosecha la que lo llevó a la cima. Y pese a haberse ganado el afecto de su público, las ovaciones del resto, ninguno de ellos lo llenaba. Victor, con la cabeza gacha, no había probado su café ni las chucherías de harina

—A veces las riquezas que uno busca no se pueden comprar, Yuuri.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás buscando?

Pupilas agrandadas, mejillas ruborizadas, labios erguidos y un repentino suspiro que hundió su estómago e infló su pecho. Yuuri notó esos insignificantes detalles al instante, y los reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. La primera vez que los vio fue frente a su hermano y una pareja de vampiros. Ambos habían ido con la intención de pedir una relación larga y duradera bajo la bendición de un _zenko_ , un zorro mágico que amaba cumplir deseos que rebalsaban pureza y buena fortuna. De un chasquido de dedos, les permitió renovar sus votos si cumplían con un ritual certero. Mientras le agradecían por su generosidad, el joven vampiro abrazó a su amada y la miró con la misma intensidad que Victor presentaba. Y si se equivocaba, Yuuri esperaba que sea un sutil bochorno por la rápida caminata.

—No tengo una respuesta concisa —tartamudeó Victor, frotándose el cuello con un leve tembleque en la mano—. Todavía lo estoy sopesando...

—Como digas.

Quizás Yuuri debió formular una mejor réplica, inclusive una posible pregunta que pueda callar el dilema que ha estado rondando en su mente. Al principio no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, no obstante, Victor parece tener conocimiento de ciertos ámbitos que desconoce como la interminable búsqueda de algo más allá que lo material.

Un humano adinerado no necesita de nadie y no cree en nada. Yuuri lo había visto danzar alrededor de un costal de billetes con un rifle en mano, y con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tendido a sus pies, pisoteándolo como un insecto. ¿Acaso no era normal en la naturaleza de los hombres de este continente? Darle el arma que pidió bajo el contrato que acordaron, presenciar el asesinato de un joven, y ver cómo la sangre salpica la fotografía de ambos en la pared. Luego el homicida se carcajeó y brindó con la esposa de su amigo. Así eran los humanos. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que un mortal que lo tiene todo sea infeliz, y se mantenga inocente? Victor, pese a ser despistado y rico, no emanaba esa perversidad con la que usualmente se topaba. Tampoco sentía la envidia, aunque a veces su mirada se perdía en las parejas con las que se cruzaban. Sólo sonreía, se encogía de hombros y continuaba su camino.

Escucharon unas voces detrás de ellos, y Victor se volvió a ver de dónde provenían, devolviendo la galleta a la cajita con el café suspendido en una de sus manos. La misma mirada de embriaguez y de anhelo se reflejaba en él. Siguió a la pareja hasta verlos desaparecer en el elevador. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que querías contarme? —interrumpió Yuuri—. Me dijiste que era importante.

—Cierto. —Victor cogió una danesa y la masticó. El crujido fue audible—. Le confesé a Mila y a Yuri que nuestro compromiso no era cierto. Pero para ese entonces, ya le habían informado a mi entrenador.

—Llámalo y dile lo mismo. No veo cuál es el problema...

—A eso iba —murmuró Victor, circulando el borde del vaso con su índice—. Yakov, como habrás visto en su fotografía, es un adulto mayor, y su corazón no anda muy bien que digamos. Como tiene presión alta, no puede recibir noticias impactantes o podría causarle un paro cardiaco. Mila se lo contó, y lo sintió disconforme. Y si le digo que fue una mentira por teléfono, se enojará.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sigue vivo después que le fueron con el chisme?

— _Yuuri_.

—Bien, bien. Fue una broma de mal gusto. Lo admito —dijo Yuuri, bajando sus brazos en derrota—. ¿Qué harás al respecto ahora?

—Quería pedirte un favor. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a ir a verlo? No le diremos quién eres realmente y no necesitas explicarle qué sucedió. Inventaré cualquier excusa para no exponer tu identidad. Por favor, Yuuri. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Te prometo que cenaremos más carne marinada.

El rostro de Yuuri se iluminó y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te estás volviendo un buen negociante.

Definitivamente había sido un cumplido, y Victor no pudo resistir esa burbujeante sensación que casi lo tumba fuera del asiento.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Yuuri.

La plática duro media hora más hasta que las empaquetaduras de la cafetería terminaron en el tacho de basura. Victor cogió sus compras y los cargó con la ayuda de Yuuri hacia el ascensor. Machucó el botón y las puertas se cerraron. Mientras que ascendían, Yuuri miró de reojo las bolsas de cartón de diferentes marcas.

—¿Qué compraste esta vez?

Victor fijó su mirada en los paquetes.

—Mientras iba con Mila y Yuri por la plaza, pasamos por un par de tiendas. Vi que tenían ropa que más o menos iban con tu estilo. Pensé que sería un bonito detalle comprártelos... ¡Y también te conseguí un pijama!

—Ah... Lamento lo que le hice al tuyo —susurró Yuuri con dificultad, tropezando las palabras entre sí—. Pero tienes que admitir que poner tus iniciales bordadas en el bolsillo del pecho es algo tonto. No es como si otra persona fuese a usar tu ropa de dormir.

El comentario pareció ser ofensivo porque Victor dejó de reírse y arrugó la nariz, y contempló la divertida travesura de golpear a Yuuri con una de las bolsas.

—Ponerle mis iniciales ayuda a que la gente pueda reconocer mi ropa y que los de lavandería no la pierdan cuando voy a un hotel. Aunque es gracioso, pues se me han perdido más piezas de esa manera en el transcurso. Simplemente se esfumaron del área.

—¿No crees que facilitas las mañas de algunos de tus fanáticos? Si ven la prenda de una de las personas que más admiran, es lógico que se llevaran el conjunto entero para... Quién sabe para qué, y tampoco deseo imaginármelo.

—N-no lo había pensado de esa forma —musitó Victor—. ¡Yuuri, eres un genio!

—Por fin reconoces mi grandeza.

El timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron en el piso indicado. Ambos salieron al corredor, Yuuri detrás de Victor.

—¿Te gustaría probarte la ropa que te compré, cariño? —insistió Victor, entregándole los demás paquetes. Sacó la tarjeta de uno de sus bolsillos y la pasó por el seguro.

—¿Cariño? —bufó Yuuri. Supuso que seguirle el juego lo callaría y agregó—: Sí, claro, bombón. Dejaré que pongas tus manos sobre mí.

El ambiente pareció cambiar alrededor de ellos. La sonrisa de Yuuri, el brillo de sus ojos y esa suavidad en su mirada hizo que Victor se quede sin palabras, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Y cuando pretendieron ingresar, dejando a Victor en trance, Yuuri escuchó un sonido cortante y breve. Pero al darse la vuelva, no había nadie.


End file.
